pirate_101fandomcom-20200214-history
Rite of Passage
"Rite Of Passage" is a quest given to you by entering a dungeon known as "Gortez's Ship (Valley of the Gold Monkey)". 'General Information' *'Given by:' Starts automatically as soon as you enter the dungeon. *'Location(s) Start: 'Skull Island (Tradewinds Skyway), The Gold Mine - Valley of the Gold Monkey 'Objectives' #Talk to Aguirre in Valley of the Gold Monkey. #Defeat Ordaz in Valley of the Gold Monkey. #Talk to Aguirre in Valley of the Gold Monkey. #Collect Spider Eggs in Valley of the Gold Monkey (0 of 8). #Talk to Aguirre in Valley of the Gold Monkey. #Touch Crystals in Valley of the Gold Monkey. #Talk to Aguirre in Valley of the Gold Monkey. #Talk to Gortez in Temple of the Gold Monkey #Defeat Gortez in Temple of the Gold Monkey. 'Quest Dialogue' Aguirre: "Behold the realm of Gortez the Mighty! He is the master of all your eyes can see, and we are all his children. Anyone Gortez looks upon who is not of our trive must die. To join us, you must face trial by combat. Go to the village and fight Ordaz." Ordaz: "Who comes to challenge me? Let them feel wrath of Ordaz!" '(After fight) '"Never has Ordaz been defeated like this. You are mighty warrior!" Aguirre:'' "You are triumphant! You are the first non-monkey to survive. You are a warrior, like Gortez. But he is much more. Gortez is our Provider. Through him, the jungle sustains us. You must prove yourself a provider as well. Cross the river and go into the lairs of the Spiders. Bring me back their precious Eggs. Are you afraid? You should be." (After collecting the 8 Spider Eggs) "You did it! You actually brought back some eggs. Amazing! Now listen! Gortez is also our teacher. He hears voices, and tells us what the spirits tell him. You must hear the spirits too. Go into the Cave of Many Voices, and touch the glowing stones. Return to me when you have heard the spirit voices." '''Spirit (Mother) : ''"Son/Daughter... hear me!'' Spirit (Father): "Hear us!" Spirit Parents: "Find us! Find our grave! We are waiting for you! *'Lucky Jack Russel: '"I'd know those voices anywhere! It's your parents, Captain - listen! *'Milo Graytail:' *'Birgus Latro:' *'Gaspard DeVole: ' *'Dead Mike: ' Spirit Parents: "Shining City... El Dorado! The Key to El Dorado! Find us! We are waiting... Go to the-" Aguirre (After returning from speaking to your deceased parents): "You have returned. Did the Spirits speak to you? They did? Really? Impossible!" Balboa: "It is true! I followed the stranger to the cave, and heard the echoing voices!" Aguirre: "This is... amazing. You have proven yourself. I can think of no more tests.You are ready now to go to the Temple. Remember, you do not talk to Gortez: you listen to him. Gortez: ''"You're here. Are you an assassin? No. I'll tell you what you are. You're an organ grinder, sent by circus clowns, to make me do a dance. I refuse. The simpering fools at home, those tamed lapdogs - they've no right to judge me. They have no idea what I've found here. They'd refuse to see it. Look around you. The creatures that built these temples shattered mountains to raise their prefect pyramids. They drew gold down from the stars. They lived like Titans, and now they're gone. But the trees remain. The jungle beat them - it will destroy us all, unless we become one with it. The trees spoke to me and showed me the way. When I saw this place, shining gold burning like fire, I knew who I was. I found the Gold Monkey. The fools in Puerto Mico think the Gold Monkey is another priceless toy for them to steal, They are wrong - the Gold monkey is me! They want to stop me - but they are too good to make the trip themselves. Cowards! I will send them an answer - your broken bones! Children!" '(Pop-Up): "Yaargh! The aura! The aura!"'' (Joins fight): ''"I've trained my warriors to set villages on fire but the Bishops won't let them throw bananas because it is unseemly!"'' 'Trivia' *If you beat Gortez in this dungeon quest 25 times, you'll earn the badge "Lord Of The Apes" and unlock a new companion in the Crowns Shop, "Goronado". Category:Quests Category:Mainline Quests